


I've Got You!

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: Shownu wakes up to a surprise.





	I've Got You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkhodges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/gifts).



> This chapter was VERY rushed. I had something different planned, but I needed this chapter for context so I changed lanes yesterday night. Hopefully it doesn't sound too weird reading it from start to finish.  
> Also sorry in advance.

“Morning, angel. Did you sleep well?”

 

Shownu feels his mind hurtle back into his body. _Hm_. He must have dozed off again. Between promotions and interviews and flying criss-cross around the globe, he’s been exhausted. He felt himself falling asleep the last time he propped himself up against the table; he can barely afford to sit down.

 

Wonho is looking at him with an expectant sort of patience, waiting for an answer. He calls out to him again, calls out for his angel-- was that him? What? Since when? How did he know? The pet name makes him feel warm and fuzzy, but the tone sounds wrong. It sounds wrong when it isn’t coming out of Kihyun’s mouth. But it's so soothing, especially since Wonho is such a gentle soul, he knows he would never do anything to hurt him. The drop is coming, he can feel it, and if Wonho keeps using those words, keeps using those soft bunny smiles, he’ll become Little. He's panicking, he knows he is. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok! You don’t have to worry.” Wonho is next to him now, his strength creating a safe nook for Shownu to hide in. For a minute, he stops struggling. “Minnie and Kihyunnie told us about what’s going on. I wish you’d told us earlier! We could have been spoiling our baby boy this entire time.”

 

His eyes grow wide as saucers at the implication. “We’ll have to make up for it.”

 

They… they really didn’t mind it? Well… if Kihyun told them… then it had to be ok, right? He trusted Kihyun with his life as his caretaker. But where was he? Wonho's saying something now, something along the lines of breakfast, and that he should go see the others. Shownu gets up, doubt punctuating his steps. He glances back at Wonho, looking for approval.

 

“Go on, I’ve got to get something from my room, but I’ll be out there in a few minutes.”

**

The light streams into the kitchen in beams of dusty pastel yellow. Shadows of utensils create a cityscape on the floor, and in the middle of it is Changkyun, cooking. It was unusual for him to cook, just as unusual as it was to see Jooheon work out, which was to say he was good at it, but it still came as a pleasant surprise. His lips pull up into a dimpled smile, the one that Wonho always said made him look like a puppy.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart. I’m making waffles for breakfast.”

 

At the counter, Jooheon pats the seat next to him, beckoning Shownu to come sit. When he does, the rapper pulls the seat towards him with a grunt. He's writing something, Shownu can't tell what, probably a rap for their upcoming album. On his other side, Hyungwon takes a seat and ruffles the Little's hair. The sensation feels oh-so-good, so relaxing. He can feel it when he has to physically pull himself back from dropping. When he opens his eyes, he can see the white-haired man is frowning slightly, but still in a good mood.

 

“We’ve got the day off, why don’t we get your blankies and we can all watch cartoons together?” He smiles. 

 

The others hum in agreement, and somewhere in the middle of trying to say yes, his brain function slows because _oh my god they don't mind_!!!! A stubborn blockade won't let him speak more than a few words, any thought beyond that turning into a jumbled ball of wire. Little Shownu only cared about what was for dinner and who’s going to watch TV with him and where his next scrap of praise is going to come from. He cares about very few things, exposing himself not being one of them. He lets himself be fawned over by Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

 

"I can't believe it! He really IS a Little!" Changkyun does a high kick in celebration, his happiness manifesting in fighting the air, spatula still in hand. 

 

He feels himself pulled to the left. Jooheon's cheek is squished into his, and even though he can't see it, he knows there's a dimple showing on that cheek. “Dibs on cuddling him first!”

 

“No fair! I thought we agreed that I would get--”

 

“No way, I’ve got forever dibs on him!” When he turns, Kihyun is there. That’s his papa, the one who makes sure everything is ok, the one who protects him. And Ki looks so secure, so proud of him, so proud that he reaches out and calls, “Papa!”

 

The other man reciprocates, earning a chorus of 'awwwws' as he scoops up Shownu in his arms. He litters kisses on his Little's hair, showering him in love. 

 

"That's my baby boy." 

**

Having a day to themselves is such a rarity, relaxation such a commodity, that no one objects to having a Disney movie marathon. They sit in an arc around the television, most of them brushing against one another. Minhyuk and Kihyun are leaning against one another, surrounding Shownu in the kind of comfort only caregivers could give. Off to the side, Jooheon is playing body Tetris on the couch with Changkyun, who is sitting upside down and crooked. Hyungwon and Wonho vanished a few minutes ago, probably to get more snacks. They're at the part of The Aristocats where the alleycats are all singing and they keep breaking through the floor when a noise ricochets through the living room. 

 

 _Thump_.

_Thump._

_Thump._

 

“I’m gonna get ya…”

 

Five heads turn in unison to look down the hall. The movie fades into background noise. Someone has the smart idea to turn down the TV. 

 

_THUMP._

 

“I’m gonna get ya!”

 

Wonho comes out of his room in a green onesie, arms raised above his head, fingers curled into claw-hands. He lifts his leg up in a wide-legged stance and brings it down with a--

 

_THUMP._

 

“I’M GONNA GET YA!”

 

Dragon-Wonho’s steps are picking up now, loud thumping moving closer. It takes only a moment for everyone to be on the same wavelength. The others start throwing around words like ‘run, it’s the dragon!’ and ‘we need a hero!’ while dramatically flailing about.

 

“I’ve got you!” Thick arms wrap around his chest, legs moving forward so that the other man is over him. They're laughing now, all together. The others join in to pepper kisses over Shownu's face as the 'dragon' eats him up.

 

He feels hazy and warm and full. It’s a dream come true. The colors start to fade in and out and draw into watercolor splotches.

**

He wakes up satisfied, realizing he’s smiling even before he’s fully awake. The room is still dark, the hours not quite as awake as he is, but that’s alright. He’s got six caregivers who love him, who will be coming to get him---

Wait.

WAIT.

NO.

**NO.**

#### NO.

## NO.

His body snaps upright, all traces of sleepiness lost. He’s fumbling around in the blankets, nerves twitching as a tendril of contempt wraps itself around his core. How foolish it was, to dream of such things.

 

 _It wasn’t real_ . He says. _None of it was real._

 

Shownu draws in his legs, arms around his knees.

 

 _It will never be real_.

 

Tears pool on the inside corners of his eyes, ugly sobs tearing through the space. It’s too late for any of the others to be awake, thank goodness. When the daily chorus of alarms starts going off, he’ll need to look fresh. They can’t know--

 

“Shownu?!  Are you ok?! What’s wrong?!” He hears the sound of someone falling to their knees, feels the vibration through the floor as hands move him.

 

 _Minhyuk_.

_It’s always been Minhyuk._

“I've got you! It’s ok, it’s ok, I’ve got you, you’re ok.” The two of them are on the floor, Shownu’s hands resting limply on the other man’s folded knees. Minhyuk cradles his head as he rocks back and forth, back and force, hypnotized in the motion, not daring to look anywhere but straight ahead. He’s got this terrified look on his face, the words repeated over and over meant to calm him and not Shownu. He feels guilty for forcing this upon his bandmate. He should have been able to deal with this on his own. He shouldn’t need this. He wishes he could stop.

 

“It’s ok. You’re ok. I’ve got you. You’re safe. It’s gonna be alright.” Minhyuk’s arms wrap around him tighter, willing him to stop shaking. Shownu doesn’t have the heart to tell him it won’t.

**

Kihyun is away with Changkyun and Jooheon, the three of them being the most confident in their English. He won’t be back for at least two days, three if they make him do that meeting that he doesn’t want any part of. The meeting is important- they know their presence in other countries will be affected by what they say and do, but it still isn’t fair. Their main vocal is just itching to get home, crossing off the days impatiently, willing the sun to set so he can sleep away the time between now and when he’ll be on the return flight home. Every day holds the same question of ‘how is he doing?’ to which Minhyuk gives a very honest and in-depth answer, which also means he’s going to have to lie to his bandmate’s face, er, ear. Minhyuk can’t tell him. He can’t distract him like that. If Minhyuk knows Kihyun-- and he does know him-- he’ll rip through anyone and everyone to get back home, schedule be damned.

 

“Shownu? You wanna come out, hon?”

 

No response.

 

His phone starts ringing, a familiar silly face popping up on his screen. As he swipes up to answer, a smile crosses his face. No one can see it, but it’s easier to sound happy if he pretends.

 

“Haemjigga! I was worried you’d forgotten about me.”

 

A digital laugh crosses the lines, “Don’t flatter yourself. But man, have I got stories for you. How is he doing?”

 

Minhyuk bites his lip, letting the other man fill the silence, making sure he can’t hear the conflict in his voice before starting his usual string of thoughts. Kihyun will be furious with him when he gets home, but he will understand.


End file.
